


【铁盾】爱在记忆共享时(17K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 灵魂伴侣。设定：出生时身上刻着对方的出生日期，肢体碰触后会变成名字。记忆共享。梗概：四零年代的史蒂夫不需要灵魂伴侣。直到他来到二十一世纪。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【铁盾】爱在记忆共享时(17K一发完)

灵魂伴侣。  
设定：出生时身上刻着对方的出生日期，肢体碰触后会变成名字。  
记忆共享。

梗概：  
四零年代的史蒂夫不需要灵魂伴侣。直到他来到二十一世纪。

*

1970-5-29

烽火连天的战场，贫瘠的四零年代，在大多数人的心中，灵魂伴侣是个不切真实的虚构人物，存在感微乎其微。那时，长期的战争引来了萧条经济和粮食缺乏，这些艰难夺走了人们的希望，人们不在乎皮肤上刻着的出生日期属于谁，更没时间和精神去寻找一个，可能已经战死或是病死的伴侣。

他们努力生活，努力呼吸，努力不被艰困的环境打倒，毕竟连吃都吃不饱的日子里，没有人需要灵魂伴侣。

史蒂夫也不例外。早在二战期间，他成为美国队长，背着盾牌为国奋战的时候，他就没有把所谓灵魂伴侣放在心里。也许是因为战火的无情拆散了不知道多少家庭和夫妻，也许是因为，他不知道死亡和明天的太阳哪个会先来报到。又或者是，他锁骨上印着的出生日期，距离此刻1945年还有很长很长的时间。

莎拉罗杰斯，史蒂的母亲。她的灵魂伴侣并不是他的父亲，这是史蒂夫很小的时候便得知的。莎拉从来不在意这个，因为她的精神都花费在医院里，致力于拯救那些生命垂危的伤员。史蒂夫还记得，在莎拉在病倒的那天，窗外刮着暴风雪，她的眉眼疲累，喃喃诉说着史蒂夫从未听过的故事。却没有一件攸关于那一串印在皮肤上的数字。

詹姆士巴恩斯——那是一次惊险的任务。高速飞矢的火车，天寒地冻的冰雪，铁片锵锵的声音在耳边。那一日，史蒂夫握着巴奇的金属狗牌，上面雕刻的名字和出生日期是那么清楚，他把狗牌放入巴奇空荡的棺材里，随着钟声响起而目送他入土。史蒂夫在废墟里喝着酒，试图回忆巴奇是否有来不及达成的心愿，不知那尚未见面的灵魂伴侣算不算其中之一？史蒂夫想要醉一回，但他办不到。这一刻，他的眼泪彷佛都被冰冷的风雪带走。

佩姬卡特，一个强悍聪慧的女人。她不是史蒂夫的灵魂伴侣，但他是多么的为她倾心，他希望战争结束后能牵起她的手，与她共舞。即便烟硝与烽火彷佛没有尽头，即便他将她的照片珍藏在指南针里，每当出征时带在身畔。即便他开着飞机，义无反顾地坠下冰河。佩姬为他哭泣，落泪，在他的墓碑上放下一束花。她坚强地拭干眼泪，仍然继续自己的道路，勇往直前。

而史蒂夫，却在遥远的21世纪里清醒。

*

1918-7-4

托尼不喜欢手臂上这串数字。

不，应该说，托尼对于灵魂伴侣的期待，是随着年龄增长而逐渐下降，直到不在乎不关心的程度。毕竟从小出生时，这串数字便刻在他右手的小臂内侧，清楚而带点古典的草写，其实挺好看。霍华在他懂事后，每一次酒醉过后便会拉着托尼对他说，嘿小子，你手臂这上的出生日期，竟然跟美国队长的生日一模一样，我想，史蒂夫有可能是你的灵魂伴侣呢，你可真走运。

哇哦，这可太棒了！美国队长是个真正的英雄，父亲以及整个美国人民都赞赏他，感激他。那时的小托尼充满了骄傲和希望。可惜事与愿违。进入校园读书的托尼，小臂上带着这块显眼的标记，除了被同侪取笑嘲弄之外，大概也没有更好的经历了。大家都说上帝给他安排了一位和他爸年纪相同的人作为灵魂伴侣，并且嘲笑他像个傻子，这个人才不是美国队长，因为美国队长早就死在了北冰洋，他开着飞机拯救了世界，用生命换取和平。

认清事实不需要太长的时间，只要孩子长大就行了。是的，托尼想和美国队长成为灵魂伴侣，这个不可能的愿景大概就这么在冷嘲热讽之中被捏碎。以至成年后的托尼，甚至从来没和任何人提过这件事情，并且大多数时间，他都会穿着长袖，盖住小臂上的字。因为托尼无法想象，自己会无条件的爱着那个与他相差将近52岁的人类，不论他是男是女，年龄的差距永远最残酷的距离。

曾经，托尼深深爱着佩珀，即便他们都不是对方的命定之人，但他们不在乎。佩珀同样也是，她为了爱情，揽过了一切超乎她能承受的压力，她为此变得坚强，与托尼的感情却渐行渐远。直到她无法接受托尼热衷于担任超级英雄，并且在维护世界的当下，极有可能会为此而死去。

佩珀无法理解每一套装甲都是托尼的一部分，就如同托尼无法满足佩珀想要的，是能与她紧密相依，不会随时离她而去的爱人。他们的分开是偶然也是必然。那一天的夜里，窗外的风雪已经停了，雪花沾黏在玻璃上，溶解后形成水柱淌流而下。托尼抱着佩珀，嘴里说着无数次的对不起，而佩珀那双眼睛，被泪水填满，但他们却都同样感到解脱。

*

21世纪其实挺好的。

史蒂夫拿着画笔，坐在阳台上将布鲁克林的盏亮日初填满画布。

这个时代经济稳定，物质丰硕，距离战争已是十分遥远。史蒂夫在这里生活了半年，加入神盾局之后依然为世界的和平奔波。他习惯了人潮拥挤的街道，斑驳的时代广场，地铁里迅速倒退的陌生风景。他学会了使用手机拍照录像和导航，在喜欢的咖啡店喝咖啡时，懂得进入商家的网站留下五颗星好评。

布鲁克林的街道变得整齐干净，老旧墙面上本来存在的喷漆涂鸦，已被清洁队员的油漆粉刷覆盖。和平的生活带来质量，同一栋公寓的邻居不必互相紧密照应，也能得到很好的生活。渐渐地，人与人之间淡漠许多，造成史蒂夫在搭电梯遇见邻居时，是唯一一个会开口说早安及午安的那个人。

令人怀念的，街角那家有名的老牌面包店依然存在，史蒂夫还能认出那位年迈的老妇人，在他的记忆里，她还只是个十多岁的小姑娘。而如今她正努力将自己毕生所学的技术，转交给她的儿子，好让这间面包店能继续传承。史蒂夫与她闲聊几句，得知她的丈夫就是她的灵魂伴侣，两人相爱将近五十年，可真是一段美好的故事。

在和平的世代里，抱持希望是一件很简单自然的事。史蒂夫摸了摸锁骨上的数字，提着热烘烘的面包，跨步走过那一条热闹的街尾。

复仇者集结，是史蒂夫来到现代的第八个月。他在这时看见了霍华的儿子，少数还和他有关联的人物。史蒂夫在过去其实跟霍华没有特别熟识，但他确实能在托尼的眉宇之间，看见一点点与霍华相像的地方。复仇者在纽约大战合作无间，虽然磨合的过程不是那么容易，但这群有同样目标的超级英雄，依然合力打跑了洛基和外星人。

史蒂夫还记得，当他们一伙人站在广场中间，一同目送索尔和他调皮的弟弟被一道光带走时，复仇者们的第一个任务总算是圆满完成。娜塔莎和克林特一刻也没停留，和他招呼一声后，便和神盾局的特工们一同离开。而布鲁斯受到托尼的邀请，似乎打算第一个住进那栋正在改装的复仇者大楼。

至于托尼，他戴着墨镜，在阳光之下朝史蒂夫走来，他挂着的微笑是那么好看，和先前在航空母舰上与史蒂夫争论不休时的表情，彷佛不是同一个人。

“那你呢？队长。”托尼说，“不和娜塔莎他们回华盛顿？”

“我会的。”史蒂夫微笑，“但我想留在纽约一阵子。”

“神盾局待你不好吗？我不相信，那里有寇森在呢，谁敢欺负你。”

“不是的，只是……”史蒂夫欲言又止，“我在纽约图书馆借了很多书，正摆在公寓里还没看完，然后再三天就要逾期了，这可不行。”

“你当真？”

托尼笑了出来，开怀的不带任何嘲讽，惹得史蒂夫跟着笑了。史蒂夫知道这个理由有点蠢，只因他来到这个时代的时间太短，要摄取的知识实在太多，他没有足够的时间，但他仍然对于这个多变的世界感到好奇。而阅读就是了解这个时代最好的方法。

“来我的大楼。”托尼摘下墨镜，诚恳地说，“那里有贾维斯，我的超级计算机，有一座我私人的图书馆，只为你一个人开张。然后，有布鲁斯这位物理科学家，能解答你部分的疑惑，更棒的是还有——”

“你。”史蒂夫接着说。“那里还有你。”

“对，完全正确。”托尼微笑，朝他伸出手，“还有我，一个能够帮助你解决任何事困难的天才科学家。”

“外加亿万富翁，慈善家，发明家，工程师和——”

“欸，剩下的就别说了，饶过我。”托尼比了个鬼脸，“拜托，队长，搬进我的大厦，我特别为你留了一层楼，你会喜欢的。”

“好，我会去的。”史蒂夫说，伸手握住他，“等我把那些书看完，完整的还给图书馆之后——”

霎那之间，时间彷佛停止，史蒂夫和托尼突然感知皮肤上刻着的那串数字，以及相互触碰的掌心处正在刺痛发热。他们能听见了对方强而有力的心跳声，还有每一口深沉的呼吸，彷佛与自己完整重叠——这曾是古老的传说，它总是这么说的：灵魂伴侣的生日烙印在你的皮肤，只是个提醒。当你触碰到他时，你终究会知道——就是他了，不用怀疑。

“你——”史蒂夫愣愣地说，“是你？”

“嗨？”托尼讶异地望着他，“我想是的，是我？”

*

史蒂夫感到困惑，他有很多事情还没有弄清楚。来到二十一世纪之后，史蒂夫的心思都放在适应新世代以及拯救世界的工作上，他没有时间思考私人感情，更没想过这一生真的会遇见他的灵魂伴侣。尤其在四零年代时，大家并不在乎这个，这让史蒂夫一时之间不晓得该拿这位灵魂伴侣怎么办？

而托尼呢？他花了三天时间才接受这份上帝安排的礼物。老天，这是托尼从小的愿望，因为小臂上那串出生日期，他多么希望这个人就是美国队长。即使他曾经被同侪嘲笑讥讽，曾经为此而沮丧失望。但如今他终于找到了他，找到了沉睡了七十年的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

托尼从来不觉得自己是个幸运的人，然而当小臂上那串出生日期转变为“Steven Grant Rogers”时，他终于认为上帝还是对他不错的。不过现在，托尼有了另外一个烦恼。因为他的灵魂伴侣似乎不需要他，又或者是说，他们都不知道彼此之间应该有什么改变？

从小，玛丽亚便告诉托尼，灵魂伴侣是最理解以及无条件支持对方、爱着对方的人。姑且不论托尼和史蒂夫会不会真的爱着对方，但是当这两个人尴尬地与对方面面相觑时，史蒂夫丝毫不惊喜，以及苦恼的神情，透过微弱的感知被托尼全然接受到了——他的灵魂伴侣还没接受这个，还没接受两个人的新关系。

于是，两人在相认的这一天没有任何喜悦，只是简单交谈后，交换了私人号码，便各自分道扬镳，托尼不免得感到沮丧。这不能怪他过于期待，因为他看过、听过无数朋友分享的——关于遇见灵魂伴侣时的欣喜过程。但托尼却没有经历这个，并且他的灵魂伴侣八个月前才刚结束长达七十年的冬眠，不可否认，事情得有个先来后到，比如，适应新环境肯定比灵魂伴侣的相知相惜来得重要？托尼不知道。

一周过后，史蒂夫依照约定，搬入了复仇者基地。再次看见史蒂夫出现时，托尼的胸口突然一片暖洋洋的，十分诡异，但托尼不讨厌这种感觉。他实际带着史蒂夫绕了一圈大厦，给他看看专属于他本身的房间和楼层。那些装潢和摆设与四零年代的风格十分相近，这让史蒂夫感到熟悉和自在，更有点受宠若惊。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛满是笑意，看得托尼都有些不好意思，难得没有胡乱吹嘘这栋大楼的高品味和高科技。

两个人一同在餐厅里吃了顿晚餐后，史蒂夫便拿著书，坐到客厅里阅读。金发青年沉浸在书本的世界里，安静而专注，彷佛谁都不能打扰他。托尼虽然有时口无遮拦，但他至少还懂得看状况再说话，于是他回到了工作室，偶尔透过监控，对着史蒂夫的身影发呆。

虽说史蒂夫已经搬入复仇者基地居住，但复仇者们都有各自的事情需要去做，以至托尼和史蒂夫一个月都没有见到一次。日子过得很快，从炎热的夏季到凉爽枯黄的秋天，当中，托尼偶尔会给史蒂夫拨电话，问问他的近况？提醒他抽空回到大楼，冰箱里可能有他爱吃的东西，或是书桌上有些被当成礼物的画笔和素描本。史蒂夫会如实告知自己的近况，再笑着跟托尼道谢，但他从来没有一次主动询问托尼的过得好不好？

莫大的隔阂横在他们之间。

托尼明显感受到这个，这让他的期待渐渐萎缩。他大概是接受了史蒂夫不需要他的残酷事实，这没关系，他又不是还没断奶的小婴儿，自从成为钢铁人，死里逃生多次后，托尼便懶得強求任何感情事。他是托尼斯塔克，聪明绝顶，魅力无穷，有很多人愿意爱他，只要他想就可以。虽然寂寞这个臭婊子，从他出生到至今都没有真正放过他，但老实说，托尼已经很习惯了。

复仇者基地就这么有时热闹，大家聚在一起，吃个饭看看电影。有时冷清，只有托尼一个人待在工作室与人工智能和小爪子为伍。托尼可忙碌的，忙碌的生活有个好处，就是他没时间去回头细数自己没有的东西。虽然两人见面时，史蒂夫对他微笑的次数多了，但相处起来依然相敬如宾，但也许这样就很好，托尼这么安慰自己。

托尼本以为和史蒂夫之间就这样平淡普通，他们大概会是有史以来最陌生的灵魂伴侣？感谢上帝，托尼没有真切得到过什么，所以在两手空空的时候也不怎么感伤。然而，某件事情突然发生了——就比如，在今年的冬天提前来临时，寒冷的天气垄罩城市。复仇者基地点着灯火，暖气全开，托尼一个人待在工作室里，在凌晨时分专注地测试装甲时，他接到了电话。

一通史蒂夫主动拨出的电话。

“嘿？”

电话那端一片沉默。

托尼以为断了线，拿开手机后再次说道：“呃？史蒂夫？”

“托尼——”

史蒂夫的声音沙哑而低沉，这让托尼有些紧张：“怎么了？发生什么事？”

“不，没事。”

“但你的声音听起来很有事。”托尼忧虑道，“你遇到危险了？需要我帮忙吗？没问题，贾维斯，定位队长的位置——”

“我没事，托尼。”史蒂夫冷静说道，“我在华盛顿，神盾局的宿舍。”

“哦好吧。”托尼愣愣地说，“那你——你拨错电话了？还是你要找娜塔莎，抱歉基地里只有我一个人，孤零零又可怜兮兮的在搞装备搞发明——”

“我没有播错电话，我要找的是你。”

“哦，真难得。”托尼眨眨眼，“我能知道是什么事情吗？”

史蒂夫揉了揉脸，低声说道：“我——好吧，我不知道怎么开口，这有点诡异。”

“你要知道，任何诡异的事情都吓不倒我的。”托尼放下手里的扳手，离开了工作区域，坐进沙发里，“只要你愿意告诉我，什么事情都行。”

史蒂夫沉默一会后：“我梦见了你。”

托尼困惑地说：“梦见我什么呢？”

“我梦见你十四岁那年进入麻省理工的寄宿学校。”

“嗯——我确实是十四岁时给我老爸踢进了寄宿学校没错，然后？”

“你在八月十五学校还在放暑假时，就被霍华送了过去。宿舍里面空空荡荡的，你很害怕，你很想家，但却回不去。你写了很多的信给霍华，但他却从来没有回复你。然而整整一年，再次放暑假时，霍华却没有出现，只有贾维斯开着车牌0529的黑色奥迪去接你，你甚至在整个假期之中都没见到霍华。以及最后一周时，你和玛丽亚去了几次神盾局，可惜没有授权，你无法进入基地里——”

“等等等——这是你的梦？”

“这是我的梦。”

托尼惊愕喊道：“嘿这不可能！你说的这些都是我曾经经历的！”

“但这确实是我的梦，我还——”史蒂夫的声音沙哑，“我还感知你当时的伤心和失望，这让我清醒后就难受得要死。”

“等等等等——”托尼感知到了不对劲，“你哭了？”

“是的。”史蒂夫吸吸鼻子，“我想我必须找人说话，纾解我的心情，所以忍不住打给你。”

“哦，这他妈太诡异了！”

“是有点诡异。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“托尼，关于这个——我很遗憾。霍华或许是个成功的商人和科学家，但他不是个好的父亲。我希望这些事没有造成你的阴影，或是让你难以释怀？虽然现在跟你说这些有点太迟，你肯定觉得我多管闲事。不过，我还是想要安慰你——我——我——”

史蒂夫的心疼和关怀是那么真实，透过电话顺利传达到托尼的心脏，让他的胸膛再次暖烘烘的。托尼笑了一下：“我没事。别担心这个。”

“你可能现在没事。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“但我的心快碎了。哦天吶，只是一场梦却让我如此难受，我无法想象你当时，亲身经历了这一切。”

“怎么说呢？”托尼瘫坐在沙发上，弯起眼睛，“或许这些事有造成我的人格损伤？但老实说，有人能理解我曾经的痛苦，我很高兴。并且我更高兴这个人是你。”

史蒂夫本来揪成一团的心窝登时抚平不少，不禁松口气：“托尼，我不知道该怎么去扮演这个角色——关于你的灵魂伴侣。你或许不明白，在我那个时代，并没有人在乎这个。而我却睡了七十年，这很疯狂，我需要一点时间，或是有人来指导我应该做什么。”

托尼沉默了好长一段时间。

“我本来挺受伤的，关于我的灵魂伴侣不需要我这件事。不过你现在这么说，我想我能接受你的理由。”

登时间，史蒂夫接收到了暖意，从胸口处漾开：“嗯？这一片软绵绵的到底是什么？我为什么老是在和你说话的时候都会感受到这个？”

“暖烘烘的，挺舒服的对吧？”托尼大笑道，一手摀着胸膛，“上帝啊，我感受到了好几次。我以为从头都尾都是我自作多情。”

史蒂夫笑了出来，自从他来到21世纪，这是头一次，他能在某个人身上感到轻松愉快。

“嗯——”托尼迟疑了一会，“我能飞去华盛顿看看你吗？史蒂夫。”

“现在？”

“现在。”托尼摸了摸全新的装甲，“我好久没见到你了。我得说，我挺想念你的。”

史蒂夫的心脏在剧烈跳动，不禁摸了几下试图让它冷静点。

“现在很晚了。”

“现在不晚，现在很早，再三个小时就天亮了。如果你有空，我还能带你去看看漂亮的日初风景。”

史蒂夫有些动摇，但却刻意说：“你肯定熬夜工作好几个月。我想你需要睡眠。”

“哦，说反话可不是你的风格。”托尼笑嘻嘻地说，“我能感觉到你想要我过去，别问我为什么，我就是知道。并且我才不需要他妈的睡眠，尤其是现在。我只想问你一句，想不想见到我？蜜糖。”

史蒂夫沉默了一阵，终究还是顺从渴望。

“是的，我想见到你。”

因为这句话，托尼就这么穿着装甲从纽约飞到了华盛顿。他降落在神盾局的顶楼，看着金发青年坐在矮墙上，吹着凌晨的晚风朝他微笑。他们并没有进展到灵魂伴侣该有的样子，比如拥抱或亲吻。他们反而就像普通的朋友，拿了几罐啤酒，一同坐在屋顶上聊天。

史蒂夫还没准备好，托尼能感受到，他并不想要过于勉强地去做这件事情，他可以等，又或者，两个人只单纯地成为对方的灵魂伴侣也很好，不必要进入某种特殊的关系。

天亮了，金黄色的光在天边的山岭上大放异彩，照映史蒂夫的金发更加刺眼，还有那双蓝眼睛，明亮而清澈。托尼的幽默话语逗笑了史蒂夫，而史蒂夫的聪明更能接着托尼的笑话继续说下去，同样让托尼笑个不停。史蒂夫分享了几张他在出任务时的照片，还有从口袋里拿出小罐装的冰酒，这是他去德国出任务时特地买给托尼当礼物的。而史蒂夫一直找不到时间拿给托尼，直到现在才交到他手里。

天吶，托尼受宠若惊，他本以为自己的示好是一厢情愿，但看见史蒂夫红着耳根说自己不太会挑礼物时，他的内心晴朗一片，先前的乌云密布都被吹散了。这样真好，一股强大的亲密感占领了他们的心窝，托尼刻意不去理会从内心深处升起的某个欲望，他说了谢谢，打开冰酒喝了一口，尝到了葡萄和蜂蜜的味道。

史蒂夫有些紧张地问他喜欢吗？托尼舔舔嘴唇要他别问这种蠢问题。史蒂夫欣慰地露出笑容，搁在一旁的手指触碰到托尼的指尖。托尼凝望那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，终于克制不住内心的激荡，他在一片灿烂的日初之下，俯身亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。

*

史蒂夫和托尼没有交往。

他们没有因为一个月前在屋顶上的那个吻而交往。他们心照不宣，刻意忽略任何会改变两人关系的问题。只有真诚的陪伴，以及不强求的体贴。体贴？要是在半年之前，史蒂夫绝对不会用体贴两个字来形容托尼斯塔克。但确实，自从史蒂夫的名字印在那个人的小臂上，托尼彷佛真的成了这个世代中最理解他的人，这天杀的诡异却又自然而然。

自从那天起，史蒂夫便开始不断地梦见托尼过往的记忆。布鲁斯说这叫做“记忆共享”，是灵魂伴侣的能力之一，但并不是每一对灵魂伴侣都能得到这种能力。布鲁斯欣慰地望着他们，拍拍托尼的肩膀，说了句：你们很幸运。

幸运？托尼不知道这是幸运还是不幸。只因他觉得自己就像一颗固态硬盘，而史蒂夫就是一种要命的病毒，肆无忌惮地入侵他的内存，随意掏出一堆古老的回忆，然后拿出来分享。

有时候是快乐的事，比如托尼十六岁那一年，霍华破天荒记得他的生日，带他去阿拉斯加旅游一个月，虽然托尼差点冻死在某座湖泊边，只因他老爸心血来潮想要从冰湖之中钓一只鱼来吃，但两人花了整天时间除了吊到一支破鞋子之外，什么也没有。这听起来有点蠢，但史蒂夫能感知到，托尼曾经的快乐，以及和霍华难得相处的短暂时光，对他来说有多么珍贵。

然而有时候却是，不太光彩的过去，比如托尼连续睡了好几个床伴，酗酒嗑药后开着超跑，撞烂了某个议员的别墅，还吐在对方的门口，被人发现时他像个尸体那样倒在对方的草皮上呼呼大睡。这简直是灾难，那阵子的托尼就连上法院也是浑浑噩噩的，就像一滩烂泥。

“哦拜托，我以为我忘记了这些。”托尼翻白眼，“真高兴你帮我复习。但其实网络上也有流传这段车祸影片，你不必特别讲出来告诉我。”

“好吧，我就是想跟你分享，”史蒂夫说，“这是你的记忆，它强迫我阅读，我总不能跟除了你之外的人分享这个。”

“说得也是。”托尼耸耸肩，有些苦恼地说，“你讲的那个时候——啊，没什么好说的。那时的托尼斯塔克就是一个麻烦精，尽给自己和身边的人制造麻烦。当时罗迪差点和我绝交，佩珀也是，她总是处理不完我造成的公关危机，老实说她还愿意爱我让我很讶异，哦天啊，别提了吧——”

“没那么糟，你说的只是一部分。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“那时候你二十二岁，是霍华和玛丽亚离开你的第二年。你继承了庞大无比的生意和公司，精神状况却越来越差，纵欲和酗酒是因为你无法处理排山倒海的压力。托尼，就算你是天才，但你仍然也是一个年轻人。你需要有人真正关心你，理解你，而不是指责你。”

托尼突然不说话，他起身离开沙发，不自在地骚乱了头发。

“这记忆太久远了，我不知道是不是你说的那回事，但我无法反驳你说的每一句。”托尼长叹一声，烦躁地说，“操，我觉得我快要被你看光了！每一次，你阅读了我的记忆后又帮我复习，该死的，史蒂夫，我要抗议这个，你不能再这样干了！我要申请保护令，为了我的隐私我要逃到某座不知名的小岛上远离你这个可怕的家伙——我暂时不想和你说话，我要静一静——”

“好吧，我是个可怕的家伙。”史蒂夫举高双手，装作投降，“我这就离你远一点，等到你觉得安全了，咱们再说话。”

是想不到，史蒂夫就这么把托尼一个人扔在客厅里，走进了厨房里。被扔下的托尼双手抱胸觉得郁闷，心想干脆躲回工作室里面，直接结束这次的话题。然而才在这么想的同时，托尼闻见了蛋卷和焦糖的香气，哦操，史蒂夫太奸诈了，居然用食物来引诱他。

在史蒂夫将蛋卷端出来之后，托尼的坚持持续不到三分钟就瓦解。他改口称史蒂夫蜜糖和亲爱的，眨眨那双大眼睛，直到史蒂夫把叉子塞进他手里。这真好，托尼和史蒂夫没有因为那段不美好的记忆而争执，他们再次凑在一起，一同吃完了美味的焦糖蛋卷。尝到甜食的托尼心情好了起来，方才的难堪似乎烟消云散。

史蒂夫没有再提起方才的话题，他们坐在沙发上打开了电视，左右靠着边缘的抱枕，双腿却不自主地交缠在一起。而一部老旧的电影还没拨放完毕，史蒂夫便睡着了。托尼想也没想，抬手把人托了起来，磕磕绊绊地踏入史蒂夫的房间里。托尼一边觉得自己像个保母，居然在帮美国队长换睡衣，一边却又喜欢两个人偶尔拌嘴，偶尔生闷气，开心与不开心都在互相照应而度过。这是托尼从来没想过要得到的。

“Anthony Edward Stark.”

这串英文字母就在史蒂夫的左边锁骨上，托尼第一次看见这个。他突然觉得幸运以及满足，彷佛他是为了这一刻而存在——托尼的名字正在发烫，史蒂夫缓缓睁开眼睛，他看见托尼坐在床边，手里拿着他的睡衣。

“哦，醒了？还没睡死的话赶紧起来，给自己套上睡衣。”托尼说，“老天啊，史蒂夫，你是我认识的人当中，唯一会为了睡觉而买睡衣的人。不过你的品味真的——有待加强，这个花纹真的让我无法理解——”

“这不是花纹，这是图腾。”史蒂夫纠正道。

“什么图腾？”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫快速地套上上衣，“这是帝查拉送我的，据说是他们部落的图腾，有祝福的意思。”

“等等等等——”托尼不可置信道，“我听见了什么？为什么帝查拉要送睡衣给你，而你？为什么要穿着他送的睡衣？”

“我不知道为什么帝查拉要送我睡衣，”史蒂夫说，“但我会穿是因为他送我了我这个，不穿很可惜。”

“我也可以送你。”托尼不满道，“别穿这个，看了碍眼。”

“好啊。”史蒂夫露出一抹腼腆的微笑，“你送我，我会穿的。”

“上帝啊，”托尼捂着差点要绷出胸膛的心脏，“你别乱朝我微笑好吗？这样我会很困扰，我迟早有一天会因为你的微笑而心脏病发。”

“你太夸张了。”

“行吧，我总是那么夸张，你明白我想表达的。”托尼瞇眼看他，“嘿，记住，我是会真的送你一件睡衣，别骗我，你得真的穿上。”

“我会的。”

托尼应了一声，本应该站起身离开房间的念头不知怎么的被打消了。他望着史蒂夫穿着一件古怪的睡衣，睡眼惺忪配上一头凌乱的金发，如此轻松模样是他见过最可爱的画面。

“这真不公平。”托尼嘀咕道，“为什么我从来没有梦见过你的记忆？我也想要更了解你，想要知道你过去的一切。”

“我不知道——”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“也许是因为那些都太久了，有些连我都不再记得了……”

史蒂夫的声音是那么的轻，像一阵风吹入了托尼的心脏。他没有说话，无声地敞开臂膀，一把将金发青年拢在怀里。史蒂夫没有挣扎，顺从地投入这温暖的怀抱，他知道托尼想要安慰他，而他确实需要这一点点的安慰。

*

托尼开始期待，有一天他能梦见史蒂夫的记忆。虽然目前仍然没有发生，只有无止尽的被史蒂夫窥视过往。虽说一开始托尼有点困扰以及抗拒，毕竟没有人想要被仔细拆开，被仔细解读，这会让他感到极度的不安。尤其在面对史蒂夫罗杰斯时，托尼总会感到自惭形秽，更有段曾经放荡不羁的糟糕过去，他不想让史蒂夫看见这些。但好在，史蒂夫共享了某部分超乎想象的记忆后，从来都没有批判托尼。反而笑着说自己在军中看多了，这点花样吓不倒他。

哦好吧，托尼一边感到松口气，一边却觉得自己被小瞧了有点不开心。

“原来你以前就在期待我的出现？”

托尼喝了一口咖啡呛了一下，笨笨从旁边滚了过来，把纸巾交给主人。

“不，别说。”托尼擦干嘴，阻止道，“不管你这次又梦到了什么，都别说。”

史蒂夫弯起眼睛，笑得像是得到了什么秘密。

托尼翻白眼：“别笑我，我会期待是因为我老爸！他总说我的灵魂伴侣是你，而事实证明他是对的。”

“我猜，你以前肯定以为我是个老头子。”

“以年龄来说，你确实是个老头子。”

“你不在意？”

“拜托，我的灵魂伴侣是美国队长！就算你真是一个老头子队长，我也他妈的一点也不在乎。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑：“你还记得你曾经写过卡片给我吗？在国庆节的那天。”

“哦操闭嘴！”托尼恼羞道，“罗杰斯，我那时才十岁！别告诉我你连卡片内容都看到了？杀了我拜托！”

“好，不说了，我不是在掀你的底。”

“你就是在掀我的底！”托尼愤愤地说。

“我只是觉得你很可爱。”

托尼不满地说：“不要用可爱这两个字来形容一个中年男人。”

“这种感觉真是奇怪。”史蒂夫仰躺在地毯上，盯着天花板的灯饰，“原来在那么久以前，就有一个人——也就是你，托尼。你在期待我的出现。嗯，我的意思是，被人牵挂的感觉真好。”

“那你呢。”托尼同样望着那盏耀眼的水晶灯，喃喃道，“你期待我的出现吗？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫无意识摸了摸锁骨，“那时我很忙，而且你还没出生。”

“是啊，我还没出生呢。”

时间一长，史蒂夫共享他的记忆次数越来越多，托渐渐地习惯了这个。然而，每一次史蒂夫阅读了托尼的记忆过后，他都会克制不住，表现得比先前还要更想要靠近托尼，更亲近托尼。托尼认为这不是错觉。就像现在，史蒂夫半夜醒来，突然出现在他的工作室。他穿着托尼送的星条旗睡衣，无声凑近托尼身边，抬手就是轻抚那片曾经镶着反应堆的胸膛，眼神苦闷，像是被人踢了小狗狗那样可怜兮兮。

“又梦到什么了？”托尼觉得好笑，“你这个表情我大概猜出来了？阿富汗的沙漠？”

史蒂夫点点头，揉了揉那双似乎还没清醒的蓝眼睛：“还有伊森，他真是一个好人。我敬佩他。”

“好的，我得说那只是一次绑架而已。”

“那不只是一场绑架，那是一场阴谋。”

“无所谓吧。”托尼不以为然，“你在二战时水里来火里去，这段记忆由你来看，恐怕没什么特别。”

史蒂夫凝望他：“不，托尼，这是我见过你此生最重要，最珍贵的经历。这是你蜕变的里程碑。”

“不可否认。”托尼垂下眼睛，苦笑一声，“但我倒认为如果伊森没死，如果我能救到他的话会更完美。”

“你和他都尽力了。”

“我不认为我有尽力，如果我能让系统跑得再快一点，也许伊森——”

“不，停止自责。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“托尼，你达成了承诺，你没有浪费生命。你是一个英雄，伊森会为你感到骄傲。”

听见这个，托尼深吸口气退后了几步，直接坐进沙发里。他把脸埋进双手里面，正在试图挥散隐藏在深处，总是不断懊悔自己没有把伊森救出那片沙漠的庞大自责。这份懊悔跟了托尼好久的时间，就像藤蔓紧紧缠绕他的心脏，以至托尼时常认为自己做得还不够多，却又时常鲁莽的做了太多，搞砸所有的事情。

上帝啊——托尼需要一点点时间冷静下来，他需要——史蒂夫凑了过去，把自己埋入托尼的臂膀，他轻靠托尼的胸膛，手指抚摸他的背弯，像在安慰，像在接纳托尼的脆弱和一时压抑不住的情绪。登时，工作室里安静无声，只剩下机器嗡嗡的运转，他们一同陷入沉默，彷佛一切都不需要再多言。

很多事情或许是个错误，实际走过受伤后才知道该如何让自己成为更好的人。而蜕变后的托尼，就是那个更好的人。

这一夜，托尼和史蒂夫睡在工作室的地毯上，两人靠得很近，相互相依，双手紧紧握着彼此不肯放开。史蒂夫在睡梦之中甚至呓语道：“托尼，你的胸口还疼吗？”

托尼笑了一下，亲吻史蒂夫的额头。

“我很好，我没事。蜜糖，抽空到我的梦里来。”

到我的梦里来。

*

托尼还是什么也没梦到。

“太他妈不公平了。”托尼发出一道怪声音，“史蒂夫，你不来我的梦里，我等了你好几个晚上！为什么？告诉我为什么？”

史蒂夫站在机舱前方，将棕色手套套入掌心，一边困惑地说：“呃，我不知道为什么？但你想要知道我过去的事情，其实可以去博物馆。我记得，全美国共有十二座关于美国队长的博物馆。”

“你在开玩笑！”托尼翻了个白眼，缓缓走近史蒂夫，“我才不要去博物馆，那些东西我早就会背了，我要的是博物馆上面没有的。”

“那些就是我的全部。”史蒂夫微笑，一手攀过钢铁侠的肩膀，紧紧抱住他。

“我才不相信！”

话语落出，托尼阖上面甲，单手搂住史蒂夫的腰际，两人一同从昆式战斗机的舱门口飞了出去。冷冽的空气包围了史蒂夫的身体，一片黑暗与冰天雪地映入眼帘。复仇者们来到了靠近北极圈的某座小岛——格陵兰。现今三月，格陵兰还在永夜的范围，一天二十四小时都是黑夜，除了月色，以及遥远的天边那一缕极光缓缓闪烁，史蒂夫没有看见任何光线，彷佛这里是一座死城。

这是一次普通的任务。九头蛇的科学家大概以为把实验室藏了无人烟，以及零下八十度的地方很安全，但可惜，还是被复仇者的卫星侦测系统查到了坐标。史蒂夫得知后便率领复仇者，在天寒地冻里穿越一整片冰河，闯入了那座利用冰山来掩人耳目的基地。

“行吧，你想要知道什么呢？”

“我不想要经由询问才能得知。”托尼闷闷地说，“我要共享，史蒂夫，我要你的记忆自动自发跑进我的梦里面让我看见，就像你一样。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑：“你无法梦见我的记忆可不是我的问题。”

“那难道是我的问题吗？”托尼不满地说。

“我猜，”布鲁斯插口道，“这应该跟精神力有关？”

克林特大笑说道：“又或是——铁罐老早就梦到史蒂夫的记忆了，比如被泡在海里的记忆？”

“同意，史蒂夫有七十年都泡在海里，这段记忆大概是一片空白。”娜塔莎说，“所以我建议比起等待，你还是主动开口询问，这是最有效率的方式。”

“你们几个都闭嘴！”

“在你要我闭嘴之前，”克林特啧了一声，“我希望你们不要占用公共频道谈情说爱。”

史蒂夫否认：“我们没有谈情说爱。”

“不，我们正在谈情说爱没错，为什么否认？”托尼夸张地说，“我就是要占用公共频道，好让你们知道我对史蒂夫的爱有多坚贞。”

布鲁斯噎了一下：“我快吐了，谢谢你提供让我变绿的素材。”

“噢，我的眼睛和耳朵都被你们污染了。”克林特说，“我恨你——”

“活该你嘲笑我——你——”托尼还想继续说下去，却被怀里的人敲了两下面甲。

“专心点各位。”美国队长正经地说，“预计两分钟后进入基地。做你们该做的事情。”

“收到。”

可想而知，这次的任务不算困难。复仇者们高效率地左右包夹，进入基地后扫平了九头蛇的老巢，并从他们的计算机里获取了一部分重要的信息情报。索尔这次没有加入任务，但没有太大的影响。史蒂夫率领着复仇者，果真不用三个小时便让九头蛇该逃的逃，逃不掉的被拘捕后扔进战斗机里面。任务完成，钢铁侠飞在天空中催促着要回家吃烤肉。

昆式战斗机再次启航，咻一声在冰洋上方飞翔。史蒂夫坐在驾驶座上设定坐标，一边联系神盾局，要求派出专员地毯式地搜查这座隐藏式的基地。怎么知道在大伙松懈时，贾维斯突然发出警告。

“罗杰斯队长，六点钟方向侦测到不明光速飞弹，三秒后击中飞机，三，二——”

见鬼的！史蒂夫大喊了一声留心！随即便听见碰一声巨响，机舱内剧烈晃动，左边引擎被击中燃烧大火。飞机迅速地下坠——他们需要迫降，或是需要离开机舱，以免火焰引发爆炸。克林特和娜塔莎从机舱里跳了出去，而布鲁斯？受惊吓的他再次便回浩克。而浩克依照史蒂夫的命令，将鹰眼和黑寡妇从冰洋之中捞了起来。

钢铁侠花了三分钟解决了射飞弹的炮塔，以及控制炮塔的傻蛋。当他飞回冷冽的冰洋上空时，昆式战斗机已经坠入海中央，只留下几片残骸。

“该死的！史蒂夫！”托尼紧张地喊，“你在哪里？”

“队长没有离开飞机！”克林特说道，“他跟着飞机掉入冰洋里面，托尼，想办法找到他！”

“还用你说！”托尼吼道，“贾维斯，贾维斯？”

“是的先生，很抱歉，冰洋的温度过低，完全无法透过热感扫描到生物迹象。”

操！托尼突然感到强烈的恐慌，他不能让史蒂夫泡在这片乌漆抹黑的冰川里太久，他不能。

Mark85的尾翼翅膀展了开来，托尼将能量炮集中开到最大，登时燃起强大的白光，企图点亮这片漆黑的海洋。此时为涨潮时间，冰洋的浪潮正在奔腾，托尼透过扫描顺着洋流飞去，心脏扑通跳个不停。他吼着史蒂夫的名字，焦急地像是热锅上的蚂蚁。频道里传来嗡鸣的声音，大家都知道那是海里隔绝空气的声音。

这里太冷了，格陵兰的气温将近零下八十度，泡过海水的克林特和娜塔莎的状况不太好，他们正在大量流失体温，就算是特制的战服也抵挡不了过于严峻的气温。托尼命令浩克先找地方让他们保暖身体，浩克提起了他们，朝远处亮着细微灯火的村庄跑去。

海平面上的残骸四散各处，托尼仍然高速飞翔，恨不得能在这片海洋里点出一团火光，好让他能看得更清楚。霎那间，史蒂夫握着方向杆冲入海里，整片挡风崩离被强大的水压击碎——托尼突然无法呼吸，他感到头痛欲裂，登时分不清楚那突然窜入脑海的画面是现实还是梦境？

“见鬼的……不是现在！”托尼自言自语，强迫自己专注在这片凛冽的汪洋大海。

随即碰一声，不远处的夜空突然烧出一道笔直的红色火焰，像是燃烧的流星。

是信号弹！托尼激动的朝光芒飞去，怒吼道：“史蒂夫！他妈的告诉我这个是你！”

史蒂夫虚弱的声音从频道里传出：“咳咳……是的，那是我。”

远远的，托尼终于看见了史蒂夫，他载浮载沉在冰洋里面，似乎失去了全身的力气，但他依然高举着手，护着方才从九头蛇基地里得来的情报，一颗小小的硬盘。托尼咬着牙，飞过去一把将人从海里捞了上来。

“见鬼的你这个大白痴！你想害我短命是吗？那只是一颗硬盘！”

史蒂夫笑了一下：“没有这个我们这趟就白来了……”

“白来就白来我不在乎！让弗瑞滚边去吧！我们是复仇者不是情报搜查队那是神盾局的工作我们举手之劳不代表我们应该为了一颗该死的硬盘再次沉到海里追着那台已经散架的飞机然后让队友吓得飞在海面上像个白痴一样找不到人！”

“你……托尼，你在，在说什么呢？”

“我在说我要被你吓得心脏病发了混账！”

托尼本想继续骂个没完，但史蒂夫的嘴唇和脸色白得吓人，浑身湿透暴露在零下八十度的气温之中，他的制服和头发正在结霜，缩在托尼怀里剧烈地发抖着，神情满是疲倦和痛苦。托尼深深吸口气冷静下来，迅速地朝着远处村落笔直飞去。

“贾维斯，带我们到安全的地方。”

“好的，先生。”

*

蜡烛正在燃烧，摇曳的火光在冰冷的屋子里点亮，史蒂夫无法呼吸，他虚弱地从床上摔在地下，伸手想要拿到桌子上的水和药物，他办不到，他的指尖在发麻，气管在痉挛——

锵啷一声，酒瓶砸在莎拉的头上，她的金发被酒水浸湿，破裂的伤口溢出鲜血，淌流在她的眼睛与鼻梁，染红了她的衣裳。史蒂夫护着她，挡在她面前试图抵抗，抵抗那个长期酗酒的酒鬼，朝他挥来的拳头。莎拉在尖叫，木制座椅朝他们砸来。史蒂夫看见天花板的灯光，还有红色的血——

布鲁克林的街头，电影院的后巷，地铁站和篮球场，叫嚣的恶霸那张狰狞的脸，每一次都那么相像。史蒂夫挥舞着垃圾桶盖，被一拳打趴后看见穿着军装的巴恩斯。那是一场双人约会，他第一次看见霍华斯塔克，招募兵力的宣传贴在墙上，史蒂夫想要上战场，他只想要和其他普通的男人一样，上战场。

“你想要上战场杀纳粹吗？”  
“我不想杀任何人。我不喜欢恶霸，不论是谁。”

超级血清冰凉地渗入血管，密闭的铁箱子，照射的光线，亮得史蒂夫睁不开眼睛。他的身体在发烫，每个细胞都在剧烈疼痛，彷佛就要将他击碎。他感受到肌肉正在扭曲扩张，无形的力量猛烈拉扯着他的身体，将他撕成一片一片——厄金斯博士，枪声，他在前一晚告诉史蒂夫，做个好人。在死之前，仍然不忘提醒他这个。

史蒂夫没有上战场，他像个小丑在舞台上揍希特勒，卖债券。别人喊他美国队长，仰慕他与他拍照，却在他演讲时朝他脱裤子露出下体。那天是个下雨天，靴子踩在泥泞的土壤上，史蒂夫站在雨里对佩姬说他能够做更多，佩姬义无反顾相信他。

美国队长违反军令救出整营的人，巴奇还活着，他们组成咆啸突击队，辗压九头蛇。他们在酒吧里喝酒，唱着美国国歌，佩姬穿着火红的裙子，美得让史蒂夫叹息。他们在许愿池里投下一枚硬币，祈祷战争结束，大家可以回家。

回家的路还很长——那是一片千疮百孔的焦土，布满鲜血和遍地的尸体。存在史蒂夫的记忆里，如同战争的缩影，历历在目——冰天雪地里的火车，巴恩斯的墓碑，喝不醉的酒精。与佩姬约定好的那一支舞，随着迫降的飞机而粉碎。海水冲破了挡风玻璃，灌进机舱之中将史蒂夫淹没。史蒂夫的鼻腔和嘴里灌进海水，他看不见光，只看见一片黑暗，深不见底。

他无法呼吸，彷佛又回到了年少时期气喘发作时，他想念母亲，想念偶尔她下班时坐在床边的身影，想念圣诞节她亲手做的浓汤。他以为生命就这么完结，却来到21世纪，他的姑娘年华老去，等不到的那支舞，就像他的女孩哭着问他为什么去了那么久，化成自责的碎片，刺痛着他——

史蒂夫不停地失去。母亲，厄金斯博士，巴恩斯，佩姬，无数个共患难的队友——他失去了很多，但他从来没有迷失过自己。他知道自己在做什么，又或者该说，他必须去做的事情有太多太多，他没有时间回头替自己默哀。

托尼猛然睁开眼睛，急促地大口呼吸着，胸口彷佛被压了一块大石。他感知大量且真实的史蒂夫的回忆，就像是迅速翻阅了一本厚重的书籍。他猝不及防，抑制不住翻滚的情绪，眼泪无预警地落下。他无法形容遭遇这些事情的史蒂夫会有多悲伤痛苦，但在记忆里面，托尼却没见过史蒂夫哭泣，他无声地承受这一些挫折与打击，仍然意志坚定地去做他认为对的事情。

..

透明的玻璃正在结霜，格陵兰无时无刻都在下雪，刮起的风让窗外像是下着白色的雨。托尼和史蒂夫在村庄的某一间货物仓库里取暖。干燥的木柴点燃火焰在前方燃烧，美国队长的制服吊在一旁，正滴着水。托尼找来干净的毛巾为史蒂夫擦拭水渍，他依然冷得直发抖，嘴唇发白。托尼干脆脱下打底服，把人圈在怀里，以体温来为他驱散凛冽的寒冰。

托尼坐在角落依靠着墙壁，紧紧抱着史蒂夫，两人不知何时睡了过去。当中，托尼梦见了很多很多数不清的回忆，属于史蒂夫的回忆。那些像是迅速播放的幻灯片，一段一段琐碎却又真实的情景，彷佛就在眼前。托尼惊醒后，怀里的史蒂夫闭着眼睛，蹙紧眉头像在发噩梦，他不禁更加收紧了手臂，在他耳边呢喃。

“我在这里，史蒂夫。我不会把你留在冰海里。我会找到你的，我永远都会找到你。”

史蒂夫听见了托尼的声音，像是一道咒语，使他缓缓睁开眼睛。他有些失神望着托尼，手指触碰他的脸。

“托尼，你为什么在哭？”

“我不知道。”托尼吸吸鼻子，“这些眼泪没经过我允许就掉下来了，非常可怕。”

史蒂夫像是感应到了什么：“你梦见我了吗？”

“是，我梦见你了。”

“没事的，没事的。”史蒂夫碎念道，“我可能没有太好的记忆能够分享给你。但那些是我的一部分，好跟不好都是我一部分。”

“你是不是每次发生糟糕事时，都会这么告诉自己？”

史蒂夫轻轻微笑，没有说话。

托尼抚摸他的额头，忧虑地说：“还冷吗？”

“不，你很温暖。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我的身体开始热了起来。”

“很好。”托尼松口气，“下次拜托，不要为了一颗硬盘跳进零下的冰洋里面。我们有一百种方式能够再次得到那些情报，又或是操他的谁在乎，反正美国队长永远有备援计划。求你不要再让我体验一次心脏急速跳动以及随时会爆血管的紧张状态好吗？”

“很抱歉让你担心了。”

史蒂夫难得没有说些任务为重的话，温顺地像是知道自己的不应该，这让托尼根本无法再多生气一秒。托尼握住他的手往嘴里凑，深情地亲吻他的指头。史蒂夫望着托尼好一会，他的眼睛里面有一颗明亮的火苗，英俊的脸在摇曳的暗影下更加深邃。史蒂夫忍不住提着手抚摸托尼冰凉的脸颊，他们一同朝彼此凑近，亲吻对方有些干涸的嘴唇。

“海里面好黑，很冷。”史蒂夫轻声说，“海水冲破挡风玻璃，迅速淹满了机舱。我游不出去，机舱被水压压得变形，我被挤到了天花板，那股力量让我无法动弹。然后水淹到了我的鼻子，没有氧气，我没办法呼吸——我看不见，我什么也看不见——”

托尼知道史蒂夫在说什么，他默默地听，什么话也没有说。

“我以为我死了，再也醒不过来。”

“你没有。”

“是，我没有。”史蒂夫抚摸锁骨上的名字，抬头凝望他，“因为我必须醒来，才能遇见你。”

托尼不可置信，一直以来横在他们之间的阻碍消失无踪。史蒂夫敞开心房接纳了他，他们是彼此的唯一，彼此的灵魂伴侣。托尼长叹一口气，像是被雨水丰润了灵魂，终于完整，他不禁蹙着眉毛露出痛苦的表情，他觉得好像等了好久，却又好像只是一瞬间。

“托尼，谢谢你愿意等我。”史蒂夫有些抱歉地说，“这种事情我总是反应比较慢。”

“我得说身为你的灵魂伴侣大概就是得贴心一点，”托尼不以为然道，“毕竟你泡在水里七十年，需要困惑的事情太多了，而我就是那么善解人意，天知道我为什么会这么体贴呢？大概是面对你才会变成这样，你总是会让我变得不像自己。”

“我以为你会说：罗杰斯，你的迟钝是意料之内，欢迎来到未来。”史蒂夫玩笑道，“你的自信到哪里去了？史塔克先生。”

“你得明白，面对你，我总是不太有自信。”

史蒂夫弯起眼睛笑了起来，托尼差点被怀里的人迷得神昏颠倒。

“好吧，我想我得说点正经事。”托尼咳了一声，“我认为我们应该进入一段新关系？”

“比如说？”

“比如说约个会，交往，然后结婚什么的。”小胡子说，“欸，我不是在逼你，我只是觉得如果前两项都很顺利，最后一项你可以认真考虑看看，毕竟关系都是慢慢培养来的。当然美国队长若是认为这程序需要花个三五十年，我其实也不反对。”

“好啊。”

托尼噎了一下：“等等，这个‘好啊’是那个部分？是我他妈想的那‘好啊’吗？”

“就是你想的那个‘好啊’。”史蒂夫说，“以及，斯塔克，你应该他妈的赶紧凑过来吻我的那个‘好啊’。”

天啊，托尼以为自己在作梦。他在格陵兰，一个天气冷到想骂脏话的小岛上。他把史蒂夫从冰洋里面捞出来，而这个人光裸身体倒在他怀里，命令他立刻亲吻他。托尼立刻这么做了，小臂上的Steven Grant Rogers的字体正在发烫，就像他的心脏，永远都会为了这个人而剧烈跳动。

*

史蒂夫有个灵魂伴侣，他们相差52岁。他本来不在乎，他以为这只是上帝开的玩笑，直到他在21世纪遇见了对方。他们的记忆如同刻在彼此的灵魂里，他们一起哭，一起笑，努力成为对方的支柱。是的，史蒂夫有灵魂伴侣，他爱他，而那个人就是“Anthony Edward Stark.”。

END.


End file.
